


Happenings in the Loo

by randmrule



Series: Happenings [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randmrule/pseuds/randmrule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An engagement dinner gets exciting for two of the guests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenings in the Loo

**Author's Note:**

> First time with smut. Be gentle. Also if anyone wants this to turn in to a series, please let me know.

Happenings in the Loo  
A/N: Just an idea that popped in my head. Along with everyone else I own nothing but the plot. A Fleurmione one shot. All Fluff.

Well we were at an engagement dinner for Harry and Ginny, I was sitting between Fleur and Arthur. Everyone was having a good time for the most part. I mean Fleur and Bill are living in separate houses and divorce was discussed. In an effort to work things out Bill invited her tonight. It seemed to be going fine. Little did I know the world would change before daylight.  
I had just got out of a two year relationship with Daphne Greengrass. Yes I’m gay and yes everyone knows. It was fun but we both knew it wouldn’t last.  
About halfway through dinner I was having a discussion with Arthur about muggle relations when I felt a hand on my thigh. I looked at Arthur and both his hands were on the table. I turn my head around to see only one of Fleurs’ hands holding a drink on the table. The other nowhere to be found. Except it was to be found on my thigh caressing up and down. I felt myself heat up, especially in my panty region. Barely containing a moan, I excuse myself from Arthur and the table. I barely made it into the loo when the door opened behind me. There stood Fleur. I try to speak but nothing comes out, stunned into silence by the beautiful Fleur. Fleur locks the door and closes the distance between us. She places her hands on my hips and pulls me against her. I look up into the gorgeous blue eyes responsible for many orgasms when I took care of my own needs. She leaned down and places her lips on mine. I gasp and quickly recover. Soon I am kissing her back not thinking about anything but the kiss and the wet heat in my panties. Moaning I run my tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance. She readily accepts and parts her lips. The kiss deepens, our tongues dancing back and forth in a lust filled waltz. Hands exploring our cloth covered bodies. Breaking the kiss long enough to get air I look into her eyes again. I see my own needs reflected in them. Also something else… asking permission to take this further. I say nothing but nod my head.  
She leans in for another deep passionate kiss and starts to unbutton my shirt. Not wanting to be outdone I start with her shirt. After both shirts were opened we took turns removing our bras, never breaking the kiss. Her hands feel amazing as they grab my breasts and starts massaging. I use one hand to cup her breast gently flicking the nipple. She removes one hand and starts sliding it down my exposed stomach. Reaching the waistband of my skirt, she expertly slips her hand into my panties and begins to rub my clit. Thank Merlin I shaved there this morning. I moan louder and stopped the kiss. I leaned down a little and took her other breast into my mouth and started sucking and kissing. I hear her moan my name and the rubbing of my clit got faster.  
Suddenly she stops and takes a step back. Not wanting to quit, I go to take a step only to be stopped. She gets on her knees in front of me. She reaches up with both hands a grabs the top of my underwear and pulls down. Letting them drop on the floor she pushes my skirt up with one hand. The other hand starts to rub my clit again. Then she begins to lick the inside of my thigh going higher and higher. Intelligent speech has fled from me only to be replaced with moans and gasps. Her tongue finds my sex and starts to lick my wetness. I lift my leg a little to give her better access. As soon as I did that her tongue entered me. I moan louder feeling my inside walls contracting on her tongue.  
“Oh… my… God… FLEUR!” I yell.  
I am getting close to going over the edge when her hand and tongue switch places. Her tongue already at work on my clit and her hand tracing the outline of my sex. I beg, I say please, I want her to take me over the edge. I even tangle my hands in her hair and push her closer. She then takes two fingers and lubricates them with my excessive wetness. Once lubricated she inserts them into my sex and begins to thrust in and out. I tense up getting closer, closer, closer, and finally moan/shout “FLEUR!!!” as I orgasm. She keeps her fingers in me until I stop convulsing. After I stop she deftly removes her fingers and begins to lick up my release. Once she’s done she stands up and hands me my panties. Staring into my eyes she leans down again and kisses me. Tasting my own essence mixed with her was ecstasy.  
Still a bit shaky I ask “Where did that come from?”  
She replies “I’ve been wanting to do that since the tournament, Hermione.”  
She continues “Bill and I won’t work things out.”  
“Why not?” I ask.  
“Because I am in love with another. You, more specifically.”  
“Really!?”  
“Oui.”  
“I’ve been in love with you too Fleur. Timing though and thinking you’re a hundred percent straight kept me from confessing.”  
At that she kisses me again.  
As we parted for air I ask “Can we please do that again?”  
“As much and often as you wish Hermione.”  
“Well we should get cleaned up and get back out there before they find us. Although I’m surprised the whole restaurant didn’t hear me shout your name.”  
“I cast a silencing charm when I came in.”  
Fleur then flicks her wrist and removes the charm. We both fix ourselves and she washes up only after licking the fingers that were inside of me, making me wet again.  
As we walked out of the loo I ask “my place or yours?”


End file.
